Warrior Cats: Create a Cat
by Zorse8
Summary: I haven't come up with enough cats for the fanfiction I'm writing, so this will be so that you can suggest some cats to use in my fanfiction that I'm going to write! Trust me, its going to be a great fanfiction, I have like the entire plot figured out right now. c:
1. List of Cats

Okay so, I'm writing a Warrior Cats fanfiction, but I'm horrible at coming up with names for Warrior Cats. So, you can suggest somes names! So, I'll show all the available ranks in the Clans below, and you can suggest cats in a review! Also, a reviewer can suggest unlimited cats.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FLAMECLAN<span> ****(Original, right? Sarcasym.)**

**Leader: Talonstar - Dark ginger tabby tom with leaf green eyes. Mate: Fireflower. Brother: Sheerclaw.**

**Deputy: Sheerclaw - Ginger tabby tom with white paws and dark green eyes. Brother: Talonstar.**

**Medicine Cat: Fennelsong - Golden brown she-cat with long legs and a sleek pelt.**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cloverstream - Silver tabby with white paws and a white ear.**

**Warriors:**

**Hailstorm - Well-built light gray tabby tom with green eyes. Mate: Icemist.**

**Ambersky - Ginger she-cat with darker patches and blue eyes. She hurt her leg when she was an apprentice, so she walks with a bit of a limp and can't run as fast as the other cats. She became a warrior 6 moons after her sister Dustwillow.**

**Dustwillow - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a plumy tail.**

**Silentsound - Black tabby tom with silver stripes (as they go on, they slowly turn into white, same with the tail and paws) white belly fur, hazel colored eyes**

**Rainsplash - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. She's a little smaller than the rest of the warriors; most of them are at least a head taller than her. Apprentice: Waterpaw.**

**Fishtail - Dark gray tom with white paws.**

**Swiftclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Mate: Leopardspot.**

**13**** Warrior Spaces Open**

**Apprentices:**

**Waterpaw - Blue-gray tom with white paws and a white tail.**

**9 Apprentice Spaces Open**

**Queens:**

**Fireflower - Long-haired ginger tabby with bright green eyes. Mate: Talonstar. Kits: Unborn.**

**Icemist - white she-cat with a black tail tip and light blue eyes. Mate: Hailstorm. Kits: Mallowkit - Golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Featherkit - Black she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Leopardspot - Golden brown she-cat with darker brown spots and green eyes. Mate: Swiftclaw. Kits: Ivykit - **

**2 Queen Spaces Open (Include up to three(3) kits in the review with their appearance, personality, gender, and name. Also, add in a mate for the queen, make him as a Warrior, Deputy, or Leader.)**

**Elders:**

**Mistmoon - Light brown tabby she-cat with flecks of gray on her muzzle and light green eyes. She's a little slow because of her age and has a disorder that makes her fall asleep a lot.**

**7 Elder Spaces Open**

**DAWNCLAN**** (Again, original, right? More sarcasym.)**

**Leader: Amberstar - Black she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Deputy: Deerstone - Mottled dark brown tom with white chest and underbelly and hazel eyes. Apprentice: Rowanpaw. Mate: Morningflight. Kits: Duskkit and Thrushkit.**

**Medicine Cat: Thrushfeather - Light brown tom with darker patches.**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open**

**Warriors:**

**Duskfall - Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.**

**Blackstorm - Black tom with amber eyes. Brother: Scorchpelt.**

**Scorchpelt - Smoky gray tom with brown paws. Brother: Blackstorm.**

**Palewhisker - Pale brown tom. Mate: Dacetail. Kit: Cranekit. (no not the machine, the bird)**

**16**** Spaces Open**

**Apprentices:**

**Rowanpaw - Light brown tabby with dark brown stripes, white paws, and green eyes. Mentor: Deerstone**

**9 Apprentice Spaces Open**

**Queens:**

**Morningflight - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Deerstone. Kits: Duskkit(Mottled dark brown with white chest and underbelly and hazel eyes)and Thrushkit(Mottled dark brown with white chest and hazel eyes).**

**Dacetail - Dark gray tabby she-cat. Mate: Palewhisker. Kit: Cranekit - Gray tom with dark tabby stripes.**

**3 Queen Spaces Open (Include up to three(3) kits in the review with their appearance, personality, gender, and name. Also, add in a mate for the queen, make him as a Warrior, Deputy, or Leader.)**

**Elders:**

**Lilystream - Pale ginger and white she-cat with a gray muzzle and green eyes. **

**7 Elder Spaces Open**

**WILLOWCLAN**** (Again again, original, right? Even more sarcasym.)**

**Leader: Fallenstar - Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes. Mate: Nightfire. Brother: Ravenfrost**

**Deputy: Reedtalon - Brown tom with black speckles and amber eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Shimmersong - Silver tabby she-cat with silky tail, bright green eyes, and black ears.**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Frozenlight - White she-cat with bright yellow eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Shaderipple - Dark brown tom with lighter brown spots and lighter brown stripes on his tail.**

**Ravenfrost - Black with some white on his back and blue eyes. Sister: Fallenstar**

**Nightfire - dark grey pelt with black splotches and amber eyes**

**Bramblepelt - Dark brown tabby tom with spiky tail, white tail tip, amber eyes. Apprentice: Redpaw.**

**Liontail - Large golden-colored tabby with an extra fluffy tail and large yellow eyes. Mate: Dewflower. Kits: Morningkit, Mosskit, Stormkit.**

**15 ****Warrior Spaces Open**

**Apprentices: **

**Redpaw - Tortoiseshell with black and white, green eyes. Mentor: Bramblepelt**

**9 Spaces Open**

**Queens:**

**Honeyfrost - Cream colored she-cat with white spots on her back and a white tail tip. Mate: Shaderipple. Kits: Brightkit - Cream colored tom with white stripes. Cocokit - Light brown she-cat with dark brown and white stripes on her back and tail. Goldenkit - Golden she-cat with a cream underbelly and white tail tip.**

**Dewflower - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mate: Liontail. Kits: Stormkit - Dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. Morningkit - Golden tabby she-cat with warm blue eyes. Mosskit - Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.**

**3 Queen Spaces Open (Include up to three(3) kits in the review with their appearance, personality, gender, and name. Also, add in a mate for the queen, make him as a Warrior, Deputy, or Leader.)**

**Elders: 8 Spaces Open**

**LAKECLAN**** (At least I didn't do OceanClan.)**

**Leader: Stonestar - (no not that one) Brown with black speckles and amber eyes.**

**Deputy: Rainfrost - Silver tabby she-cat with white ears, paws, and a white tail tip.**

**Medicine Cat: Lightningshine - Cream colored she-cat with russet-colored paws.**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open**

**Warriors:**

**Troutstream - silver-furred she-cat with blue-green eyes and darker gray paws.**

**Skyfeather - White she-cat with a long scar down her spine and amber eyes. She's one of the oldest warriors.**

**Rushsong - Brown tabby she-cat. Apprentice: Littlepaw.**

**Ashfeather - Pale grey and white speckled she cat with golden amber eyes.**

**Wishfall - White she cat with silver stripes on back and blue eyes.**

**Hawkflight - Brown and white tom with blue eyes.**

**14**** Warrior Spaces Open**

**Apprentices:**

**Riverpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Hawkflight. **

**Littlepaw - Ginger tabby tom. Mentor: Rushsong**

**8 Apprentice Spaces Open**

**Queens: 5 Queen Spaces Open (Include up to three(3) kits in the review with their appearance, personality, gender, and name. Also, add in a mate for the queen, make him as a Warrior, Deputy, or Leader.)**

**Elders: 8 Elder Spaces Open**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is kind of random, but my inspiration to making this fanfiction was from listening to the song "Death Should Not Have Taken Thee" by Rin and Len Kagamine, Jubyphonic's English cover. The part that inspired me, this might give some spoilers, but the part that inspired me to make this fanfiction was "Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand, say that we're fighting to keep peace over the land, moving on, fighting from the furthest point in the front, seeing approval ratings rocketing from one! Fighting for the views, and always fighting for the money too, take a sec to think about what this king really rules. They're falling, one by one, around me, and you're red as flames. How could they all be dying? Really a shame! Say that we're fighting for a cause because I demand, say that we're fighting so your smile always stands, sliding by, we're always trying harder not to die, scraping up what info on evil we can find. And so today, I stay here guarding like I always do, awaiting one good hero strong enough and true. I know you're thinking that I'm hiding on my throne again, but in the end I know I'm too weak to win.". I thought that would make a great plot for the story. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! C:<strong>


	2. Please Read (Note 1)

Okay, Leafwishes, either I missed this or you didn't give me this information:

Redpaw's Gender

Redpaw's Personality

Bramblepelt's Personality

Shimmersong's Personality

Silentsound's Personality

But, if you either don't want to make their personalities or you want me to make their personalities, I'd be happy to!

Thanks for the suggestions guys! I'll work on adding all of them c:

I have to go now, but I'll add all of the other suggestions soon!

Also, Cocokit will be the main character. She's one of my OCs, to be honest, my first OC. Also, WillowClan will be the main Clan since Cocokit is in it, and WillowClan will be at war with FlameClan. Not that I have anything against FlameClan. But, just because WillowClan is the main Clan, I never said its good or that Cocokit stays in it! c;


	3. Please Read (Note 2)

Okay so, I added all of the cat requests so far! So, since Cloverstream didn't have an appearance, I gave her one. Man, I got nine reviews and TONS of cats in only a day! The fanfiction's first chapter should be up in a few days if you guys keep up this reviewing! Also, if you want the fanfiction earlier, give more cats! c;

I'm so excited to write the first chapter! I've already got some of it down, so thats good! c:

Anyway, more cats means the story comes earlier! I think I'm going to finish the prologue tonight, and wait until I have enough cats to write the first chapter. Bye guys!


	4. Please Read (Note 3) IMPORTANT!

OMFG I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN A LONG TIME!  
>I've been dealing with more depression than usual, my friend over the internet just quit the game we played together and now<br>I have no connection to him with made me even MORE depressed, and tons of other stuff.

I'll be making the fanfiction as soon as I can, so don't worry. I can't give an exact date, but I can say the fanfiction will  
>be out before 2015.<p>

Any suggestions for the name of the fanfiction? No idea on what I should call it. LAZINESS FO DA WIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Anyway, bye for now! I'll be updating the first chapter with the new names as soon as I can.


	5. Please Read (Note 4)

Okay, someone asked for a summary of what the story will be, so I'll try my best.

It'll basically be (mostly?) about WillowClan and FlameClan fighting. They both think eachother started it, and one is lying to their Clan. That one Clan, I won't tell you which one, is lying to their Clan to have prey, territory, etc. and maybe to be a bit feared so nobody will interfere with whatever their doing. It'll be about the cats in that Clan finding out about what the leader is doing, finding out about the "war", and other stuff.

I hope that's good enough!


End file.
